La rédemption de Vergil
by La plume de Cristal
Summary: Pandore Starnova, jeune ange gardien en formation, est envoyée sur Terre pour son examen final. Empêcher Vergil de devenir le futur roi-démon. (Première fic sur DMC) Résumé nul mais si je met plus, je spoile
1. Prologue

La rédemption de Vergil

_**Disclamer : Seule Pandore et les autres anges gardiens m'appartiennent. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.**_

**Chapitre 1: examen**

_École des Anges Gardiens_

-Hé Pandore ! Tu viens avec nous ? On va faire un tour sur Terre pour s'amuser un peu.

La jeune femme à qui était adressée cette invitation releva à peine la tête du livre qu'elle lisait avant que ces camarades de chambrée lui envoient la demande. Elle sourit avec dédain.

-Non merci. On a l'examen final demain et on ne sait pas sur quelle type de questions on va tomber donc je préfère continuer à réviser. Amusez-vous bien quand même et venez pas pleurer quand vous passerez encore 1 an entre ses murs avec les mêmes professeurs qui vous ferons encore dormir sur vos tables et vous ferons faire des heures supplémentaires parce que vous vous serez fait pincer alors que moi, je serais déjà en service.

Sur cette pique incendiaire, Pandore se replongea dans ces livres d'étude pendant que les autres étudiants sortaient de la pièce. La jeune ange aurait été très belle si elle fessait un peu attention à elle. Nombres des garçons essayaient de deviner son corps derrière ses pulls trop larges et ses jeans en toile. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés mettaient en valeur ses grands yeux bleus azur. Ses lèvres pleines et finement ourlées faisaient rêvées les filles de l'école au point qu'elles en faisaient des cauchemars la nuit. Mais Pandore ne voulait pas savoir ce que les autres pensaient d'elle et ne voulait surtout pas se mêler à eux. Ces anges qui voulaient approcher au plus près des humains malgré la présence nombreuse de démon et de guetteurs prêts à avertir leurs maîtres si un ange était repéré sur la terre. Elle continua d'étudier jusque tard dans la nuit avant d'aller se coucher.

_Le lendemain, en classe._

Les jeunes anges gardiens entrèrent calmement en classe après que leurs professeurs les y invitèrent Des enveloppes étaient posées sur les bancs, chaqu'une pourtant le nom d'un élève. Pandore fut surprise au premier abord mais prépara quand même ces affaires. L'un des professeurs lui fit alors signe de tout ranger et de ne garder que l'enveloppe blanche avec son nom devant elle. Cette consigne augmenta encore le stress des élèves présents dans la pièce. Le directeur entra alors dans la classe. Fidèle à son rôle d'élève modèle, Pandore s'était levée et se tenait à côté de son bureau, droite. Les autres étudiants l'imitèrent. Le directeur se plaça au centre de l'estrade et leur fit signe de se rasoir.

\- Mes chers élèves. Commença-t-il. Aujourd'hui, vous passez votre examen final. Cet examen est le plus important de votre vie. Je me doute que certains d'entre vous avez préparé des notes pour tricher mais ces copions ne vous seront d'aucune utilité. Dans les enveloppes posées devant vous se trouve le nom de la personne dont la garde sera votre matière ainsi que des informations sur lui. Votre examen durera un an à partir du moment où vous aurez trouvé cette personne. Mademoiselle Pandore ?

-Oui monsieur. Répondit la concernée.

-Étant notre meilleure élève, votre examen sera un peu plus dur que celui de vos camarades vu qu'il vous faudra empêcher votre "protégé" de faire ce qu'il prépare. Il s'agit d'un nephilim du nom de Vergil. Sa mère est une ange et son père un démon. Éva et Sparda.

A la mention du nom du démon, tous les visages se décomposèrent. Sparda, le lieutenant de l'armée de démon et le frère du Roi-Démon Mundus. Malgré la peur qui la tenaillait, Pandore resta calme et hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Seules ses mains tremblaient, ce que le vieil ange qui leurs servait de directeur ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il s'approcha calmement de la jeune fille et lui posa une main rassurante sur ses mains crispées sur les feuilles que Pandore essayait de lire malgré le tremblement.

-Je sais que cet examen vous effraye mademoiselle mais vous devez avoir confiance en vos capacités qui sont de loin les plus exceptionnelles qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Éva elle-même vous a formé. C'est l'un des raisons pour laquelle nous vous avons confié son fils afin que vous le raisonniez de ne pas devenir le prochain Roi-Démon.

-Comment ça ? C'est Mundus le Roi-Démon. Comment pourrait-il devenir le prochain Roi ?

-Vergil complote pour récupérer son frère jumeau, Dante, afin d'éliminer Mundus et de prendre sa place avant d'exterminer les humains. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, vous avez l'autorisation de tuer Vergil. Il serait trop dangereux à la tête des démons. murmura le vieil homme.

La stupeur s'installa sur le visage livide de l'étudiante. Les anges n'avaient que rarement l'autorisation de tuer des humains, nephilim ou non. Le directeur venait de lui donner l'aval pour commettre un meurtre en cas d'urgence.

-Mes chers élèves, à partir de maintenant, votre examen final commence. Bonne chance et à dans un an.

_Review ?_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour les petits loulous._

_Ici La plume de Cristal en direct de la Belgique. Aujourd'hui, je vous livre le premier chapitre de La Rédemption de Vergil. Qu'est-ce qui attent notre petite ange dans le monde des humains ? Réponse tout de suite :)_

_Enjoy ;)_

**Chapitre 2: test**

Pandore préparait ces affaires pour l'année qu'elle devrait passer sur Terre au côté de ce "nephilim" complétement fou nommé Vergil. Tout ce que l'ange avait pour le trouver était deux photos. Une photo d'un bâtiment et l'autre de l'homme. Ce dernier avait des cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc coupés courts avec des traits anguleux. Ses yeux clairs en forme d'amandes renforçaient son air dur. Les feuilles qui accompagnaient la photographie parlaient d'un réseau de résistance qu'il avait réussi à former à partir de presque rien: l'Ordre. Cette organisation était classée parmi les terroristes par les autorités de la ville. Pas étonnant quand on savait qu'elles étaient dirigées par des démons et que l'Ordre essayait de libérer leur ville de l'influence démoniaque. La jeune femme referma son sac marin et le lança sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers le portail que les professeurs avaient créé dans la cour afin de faire partir les étudiants vers la bonne ville. Déterminée à réussir sa mission coûte que coûte, la jeune ange traversa le passage et se retrouva dans une église abandonnée. Pour une fois, elle était contente d'avoir opté pour un jeans bleu nuit avec un T-shirt assorti et des baskets blanches. Elle sorti du bâtiment et se retrouva dans une rue remplie d'entrepôt de toutes sortes. L'église se trouvait au milieu de la rue. Pandore regarda attentivement la photo de l'immeuble qui devait certainement renfermé le QG de l'Ordre. Les bâtiments qui le bordaient ressemblaient à des entrepôts désaffectés. Elle devait donc être toute proche de ce "Vergil". Partant sur la gauche, elle fit le tour du quartier, d'abord d'un côté puis de l'autre. Alors qu'elle commençait à passer à droite de l'église, la jeune femme repéra enfin le bâtiment. Il se trouvait dans une petite impasse à la droite immédiate du lieu de culte. Se retenant de se taper la tête pour avoir été aussi idiote, Pandore se dirigea vers celui-ci après avoir vérifié si personne n'était dans les environs. S'approchant de la façade, elle remarqua que la seule entrée était une sorte de garage miteux. Elle se glissa sous la porte coulissante et se retrouva dans le noir. Attendant que ces yeux s'adaptent à la faible luminosité des lieux, elle se fia à ses oreilles pour détecter tous bruits suspects. Lorsqu'elle y vit clair, Pandore remarqua que le garage était presque vide. Une fresque s'étalait contre le mur en face d'elle, des établis étaient vides un peu partout dans la pièce. Pas de trace de l'Ordre. Pourtant, elle était certaine que c'était le bon bâtiment. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prit la parole.

-Excusez-moi. Je cherche un certain Vergil, chef de l'Ordre. J'aimerais rejoindre vos rangs. En fait, je suis une Ange Gardien en examen final et je dois veiller sur monsieur Vergil. Je peux le prouver. J'ai mes documents de recherches et une lettre du directeur.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, la jeune femme souffla et se détourna de cette pièce vide. Soudain, on l'attrapa par derrière. Se rappelant de ses cours de combat, elle fit jouer la force de son adversaire contre lui en se laissant entraîner avant de faire un pas de côté et de jeter l'inconnu contre un des murs de la pièce. L'ange regarda enfin son agresseur et fut surprise de voir une jeune femme près de lui, observant les blessures éventuelles de son collègue. Ce dernier avait des cheveux sombres, bruns certainement, et des yeux azurs.

-Dante ? Ça va ? demanda l'inconnue.

-Outch. Ça va Kat. J'aurais juste un mal de crâne pour quelques temps. répondit l'homme avant de planter son regard dans les pupilles de Pandore. Je savais pas que les anges étaient aussi forts et pouvaient envoyer valser un adversaire se trouvant dans les Limbes depuis le monde physique. Comment tu te nommes ? lui demanda-t-il enfin avec une lueur curieuse dans le regard.

-Pandore Starnova. J'ai été formée par Éva. Si votre nom est bien Dante, c'est votre mère. Le pouvoir de blesser des adversaires dans les Limbes depuis le monde humain est typiquement angélique. J'ai vérifié. Aucun démon ne m'a suivi jusqu'ici. Puis-je voir votre frère maintenant ? rétorqua Pandore légèrement énervée par le comportement du jeune homme.

-Pas maintenant. Kat et moi allions aller à l'usine de Virility pour dégommer une salope de Succube placée sous l'usine. Vergil veut que tu viennes avec nous pour bien voir si tu es bien ce que tu prétends et non quelqu'un envoyé par Mundus contre nous. demanda Dante.

"Alors ainsi, il veut me tester pour voir si je suis bien une ange ? Il est prudent. C'est une bonne qualité pour un chef. Je comprends pourquoi autant de gens le suive."

-On y va quand ? répliqua Pandore, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Tout de suite ma grande.

-Je suis plus âgée que toi donc tu me traite pas comme une gamine. lança froidement la jeune femme au nephilim.

Ce dernier ne répliqua pas et sortit, suivi de la dénommée Kat. L'ange les suivit, mains dans les poches. En chemin, Dante se fit entraîné dans les Limbes et réussi à en sortir après avoir affronté un Tiran. Pendant le combat, voyant que le jeune homme ne trouvait pas de faille dans l'armure du démon, Pandore intervient en lançant un des disques qu'elle portait à la ceinture dans le dos du monstre. Ce dernier explosa juste après, foudroyé par un éclair angélique. Les trois comparses arrivèrent sans aucun autre problème à l'usine. Kat lui avait expliqué la situation pendant le trajet. Avec l'arrivée de l'ange, le plan avait été légèrement modifié. Au lieu que Dante aille seuls dans le Limbes de l'usine, Pandore l'accompagnerais. La jeune femme prit connaissance des lieux et accepta. Mieux valait l'aider vu comment il se débrouillait contre les Tyrans. Elle n'osait l'imaginer contre la Succube. Et il était un nephilim, la bonne blague !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'endroit où le monstre résidait et il ne fut pas difficile de la vaincre grâce aux ailes de Pandore. Dante obtenue un nouveau pouvoir démoniaque. Normal pour un demi-démon. Les deux combattants rejoignirent Kat au moment où l'alarme fut donnée et ensemble, réussirent à retourner sans encombre au garage abandonné. Lorsqu'ils passèrent sous la porte, Kat se dirigea vers la fresque et actionna un mécanisme sur le côté. Une porte s'ouvrit au milieu du mur et les trois activistes pénétrèrent dans le QG de l'Ordre. Kat guida l'ange vers le centre des opérations et Dante parti dans une autre direction. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans une pièce haute de plafond dont un des murs était tapissé d'ordinateur de toutes sortes. Tous montraient des images de caméra de surveillance et les nouvelles actuelles. Un homme se trouvait devant les écrans. Cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc, traits anguleux. Pas de doute possible. Pandore Starnova venait de trouver Vergil. Son examen réel commençait maintenant.

_Une petite review, les petits anges (yeux de chat mignon)._

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre qui est déjà fini mais qui ne sortira qu'après une ou deux reviews :P_


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour les gens.

Vraiment désolée pour le retard IMMENSE de ce chapitre. Entre les syndromes de pages blanches et mon disque dur externe avec toutes mes fics dessus qui me lâche (me fessant perdre TOUS mes textes), je me rends compte que ça fait une putain d'année que j'ai rien posté.

Franchement, si vous voulez me lapidez pour ce retard, vous pouvez :/

Bref, je vous laisse avec Vergil et Pandora et à pas dans un an :)

**Disclamer : Seule Pandora m'appartient. le reste revient à ****Ninja Theory et à Capcom.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre … chaotique

Vergil était tel que sur la photographie que la jeune femme avait reçue. Il tenait beaucoup d'Éva, sa mère et le mentor de la jeune Ange Gardien. Sa couleur de cheveux par exemple. Le deuxième nephilim la détailla des pieds à la tête, curieux.

-C'est la première fois que je vois un ange autre que ma mère sur Terre donc veuillez excuser ma curiosité suite à votre venue. Kat, comment c'est passé le test ? commença Vergil.

-D'après ce que m'a dit Dante, elle l'a passé haut la main. Sa technique aux disques est incroyable. Répondit la jeune sorcière.

-Bien. Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il à l'ange.

-Pandore Starnova. Mais je crois que vous le savez déjà vu le nombre de caméras et de micros que j'ai vu en arrivant. Vous savez donc aussi pourquoi je suis là et qui m'a formé. Ha, et je sais aussi pourquoi vous avez créé l'Ordre. L'autre raison. Rétorqua Pandore, le plus calmement du monde.

À l'évocation de cette raison, Vergil blêmit.

-Kat ? Peux-tu nous laisser seuls un moment ?

-Si tu veux Vergil. Je serais à côté. répondit la jeune fille en sortant de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, la pâleur de Vergil disparu pour laisser place à un visage rouge de rage.

-Quel est, selon toi, l'autre raison pour laquelle j'ai créé l'Ordre ?

-Vous voulez prendre la place de Mundus, votre oncle, à la tête des Démons. Mes supérieurs m'ont envoyé ici pour essayer de vous faire changer d'avis. Ils pensent que je vais y arriver parce que je suis l'élève d'Éva. C'est mon examen final pour devenir un Ange Gardien à part entière.

Vergil sembla se calmer légèrement après l'explication de la jeune femme, cette dernière restant sur ses gardes si jamais il tentait une attaque contre elle. Sans prévenir, Vergil se téléporta. Pandore le chercha du regard et de l'esprit sans résultat. Soudain, des bras la saisir à la taille, l'empêchant de se retourner vers son agresseur.

-Tu n'es pas assez attentive. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu faire ça. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe si un ange ne réussit pas son examen. Peux-tu me le dire ou alors je le verrais de mes propres yeux ?

Serrant les dents à cause de la proximité avec sa cible, la jeune femme ne répondit pas directement. Vergil avait murmuré sa question à son oreille et le souffle qu'il avait provoqué avait effleuré sa gorge entrainant des frissons dans le corps de l'ange. C'était nouveau pour elle parce que ces frissons avaient réveillé une partie de son anatomie qu'elle avait jusqu'alors été la seule à toucher depuis sa naissance.

-J'ai une échappatoire pour réussir quand même. dit-elle enfin.

-Je t'écoute.

-Si je n'arrive pas à vous faire changer d'avis, j'ai l'autorisation classé ALPHA-DELTA-444.

-Ce qui veut dire ? relança le jeune homme en se plaçant devant la jeune fille.

-La peine de mort. répondit calmement Pandore en le regardant dans les yeux.

Si ces derniers étaient réellement le miroir de l'âme, celle du nephilim aurait été pure. Mais actuellement, ils ne reflétaient que les ténèbres qui habitaient l'homme. En les observant, la dernière pièce du puzzle s'emboita dans la tête de la jeune femme. Si ses professeurs l'avaient envoyée ici, ce n'était pas seulement pour l'empêcher de devenir un Roi-Démon mais aussi pour chasser ses ombres qui obscurcissaient son regard. Troublée, Pandore tendit la main pour caresser une joue du jeune homme. Ce dernier se laissa faire, interdit. Sa peau avait la douceur du velours et, calmé par les gestes de l'ange, Vergil se laissa aller contre la main de la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. Il lui faisait confiance. Forte de cette confiance, Pandore l'entoura de ses bras en le serrant contre elle. Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Dante que Kat tentait tant bien que mal de retenir. Vergil et son ange se séparèrent rapidement mais le jumeau avait déjà remarqué la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

-Alors frérot ? C'est comme ça que tu recrute les filles ? Tu les fais tomber dans tes bras ? Drôle de façon. railla le brun.

Au moment où il allait rouvrir la bouche, Pandore claqua de doigts, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sonné, Dante la regarda.

-Comment t'as fait ce truc ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Technique d'ange. Je peux créer des plaques solides puis les propulser vers un adversaire sans qu'il les voie. Je te les ai envoyé dans l'estomac il me semble. Pas trop mal, le débutant ? ironisa la jeune femme.

-Qui c'est que tu traites de débutant ? répliqua le nephilim brun, blessé dans son orgueil.

Pandore ne répondit pas. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

-Pourquoi tu venais Dante ? intervient Vergil avant que la situation entre son frère et l'ange empire.

-Pour savoir quelle est la prochaine mission. Alors ? lui répondit son jumeau.

-Pas pour tout de suite. Pour l'instant, c'est repos. Laissons Mundus croire que l'on a vraiment disparu. Puis frappons-le de nouveau. Là où ça fait mal. expliqua le chef de l'Ordre avec un sourire carnassier.

La jeune ange se retira avec Kat, laissant les deux frères se disputer pour une histoire idiote selon elle. Elle ne comprendrait décidément jamais les humains. Kat devait lui montrer la chambre où elle résiderait le temps qu'elle serait sur Terre pour son examen. Elle avait vu Vergil se pencher à l'oreille de sa comparse mais n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent enfin dans la partie résidentielle du QG. Plusieurs portes s'ouvraient sur les coté du long couloir. Kat entraina Pandore vers le fond du corridor avant de s'arrêter devant une porte d'un bleu un peu passé. Il s'agissait de la dernière chambre sur la droite. Jetant un œil sur la porte à côté de la sienne, Pandore fut surprise d'y voir le nom de Vergil. En face de sa chambre, il y avait celle de Dante, et en face de Vergil, Kat.

-Vous me mettez au fond du couloir pour pouvoir me surveiller ou quoi ? demanda l'ange, gentiment.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est Vergil qui m'a demandé de te donner cette chambre. Elle communique avec la sienne si tu as un problème pendant la nuit. expliqua la jeune sorcière.

-Ouais. C'est ce qu'on dit mais je suis plus une gamine de cinq ans. Je vais pas faire des cauchemars ou pisser au lit. grogna l'ange, d'un air blessé.

-Faudra que tu demandes la raison à Vergil au soir. Je ne sais pas t'en dire plus. Je te laisse t'installer. Tu te souviens du chemin pour revenir au centre de contrôle ? demanda finalement Kat.

-Sans soucis. J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation de toute façon. acquiesça la jeune "pensionnaire" de l'Ordre.

Elle pénétra alors dans sa chambre relativement austère; Un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Une porte sur le mur de droite près de l'armoire devait mener à la chambre de sa cible. Curieuse, Pandore l'ouvrit.

La chambre de Vergil ressemblait un peu à la sienne sauf qu'il avait accroché des photographies de divers endroits pour égayer la pièce. Des montagnes enneigées côtoyaient des plages de sable fin. Mais c'est surtout la photo posée sur le bureau du dirigeant de l'Ordre qui attira son attention. Vergil l'avait retourné, comme si il avait peur que l'on le voit. Pandore saisit le cadre et observa la photographie. Elle représentait une famille heureuse. Le père, la mère et deux enfants, des jumeaux. Sparda, Éva, Dante et Vergil. Le jeune Vergil avait des traits plus doux que l'actuel. L'ange ne savait pas exactement les circonstances de la mort d'Éva mais savait que Vergil n'y avait pas assisté au contraire de Dante. Sparda avait réussi à cacher ses fils dans deux endroits différents afin de brouiller les pistes de Mundus qui pensait n'avoir affaire qu'à un seul nephilim avant de se faire bannir par son frère. Soudain, Vergil ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec la petite espionne qui reposa précipitamment la photo avant de rougir de honte d'avoir ainsi fouillé dans les affaires du jeune homme.

-Je… Je suis désolée. réussit-elle à articuler avant de partir vers sa chambre. Le jeune homme lui bloqua la route avant de la plaquer au mur, le visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

-Tu sais que c'est impoli de rentrer sans autorisation dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu mériterais une punition, ma chère Pandore Starnova. murmura-t-il en franchissant les derniers millimètres qui séparaient leurs deux bouches.

Le contact de ses lèvres était plus doux que ce dont Pandore s'y était attendue. La surprise qu'elle ressentit permit à Vergil de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres sans rencontrer de résistance afin d'explorer la bouche de l'ange qui tentait de résister un peu. Ses poumons la brûlaient et son cœur s'affolait. Finalement, elle réussit à lui donner un coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambe, ce qui le fit tomber en même temps que lâcher prise. Pandore profita de la faiblesse du nephilim pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre en refermant la porte communicante à clef. Se laissant tomber contre le mur, Pandore chercha à reprendre son souffle. Non seulement son âme était envahie par les ténèbres mais aussi, le pire pour elle, il était un sadique dominant. La galère complète.


End file.
